1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an N-tert-butyldialkylsilylmaleimide which is a new organosilicon compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an organosilicon compound having a maleimide skeleton, N-trimethylsilylmaleimide having the following chemical formula (1) is known [J. Org. Chem., 40, 25 (1975)]: ##STR2## Since this N-trimethylsilylmaleimide reacts with an organic compound having active hydrogen, it is useful as a silylating agent. Further, as an organosilicon compound having a group represented by the following chemical formula (2): ##STR3## tert-butyldimethylsilyl chloride having the following chemical formula (3): is known. This tert-butyldimethylsilyl chloride is useful as a silylating agent.
However, since the trimethylsilyl group possessed by the N-trimethylsilylmaleimide of the chemical formula (1) is low in bulkiness of the organic group in comparison with the tert-butyldimethylsilyl group which is attracting attention recently, it has a defect that the protective effect of the silylated site against other reagents is low.
Further, in the silylating reaction wherein the above compound having the chemical formula (3) is used, since hydrogen chloride is formed as a by-product, a neutralizing agent must be used additionally.